


The New Nights Are Better

by TotallyHuman



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, but smut yeah, feelsy stuff in the beginning, ish, projectable lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan still has the occasional nightmare or two. Except now Dorian's there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Nights Are Better

It comes in hot flashes. Lavellan is in the tattered remains of Redcliffe castle, aware of Dorian working away at a piece of jewelry like he has been for… for eternity. Lavellan’s throat is parched and hands balled into white-knuckled fists of anxiety. Leiliana is a skeleton poised to defend Lavellan a dozen feet away. Outside the double doors the clash of weapons and the gurgle of bloodshed is a soundtrack to the time slipping through their fingers like sand. The elf tries to focus, say something, but it came out muffled as if he had swallowed a handful of cotton. Lavellan is made of regret, self-doubt, and reluctantly, fright, as he growls oddly muted urgency at Dorian.

 

Pacing endlessly, Lavellan berates himself. Why isn’t he out there, fighting beside his companions who’ve shown loyalty despite only knowing Lavellan such a short time? How could Lavellan allow them to fight without aid? Their deaths are guaranteed, and Lavellan is supposed to just go free? He can’t find the justification. Lavellan is a deserter, a coward, a betrayer -

 

“It’s not real.” Dorian suddenly laughs beside Lavellan, who halts in horror. But then Dorian isn’t laughing, he’s crying - streaks glisten on his cheeks and he shakes his head in surly resignation at Lavellan. 

 

Lavellan, not understanding, gazed at Dorian before snapping. “What are you doing?! The amulet.” Lavellan said shallowly, moving towards the other. Now inexplicably holding the necklace, Lavellan shoves it towards Dorian. But the piece seems glued to his palms now, and Dorian looks like he would no more accept it than the amulet would unmeld from his palms. Perplexed but filled with a thrumming desperation, Lavellan attempted again, begging as his voice rang weakly in his ears. “Dorian! Dorian please, I - I don’t know how to do - I can’t help them, Dorian!” Lavellan’s voice was starting to break and Dorian only stepped away from Lavellan, like the elf was the snake responsible for poisoning this world. Behind them the doors broke open and Lavellan could hear Leiliana take up arms as if she didn’t know that Lavellan was failing. He is failing. “Please! Please, I can’t help them,” Lavellan’s voice fractures with an irrepressible sob, and he crumbles to his knees and clutches the amulet to his chest like it will hopefully sear through and burn up his heart. “This is real. They’re dying, Dorian. They’re dead. They’re -”

 

“Lavellan, wake up!” Dorian’s voice overpowered everything, dropping a black curtain over the tragedy play assaulting his mind.

 

Three more seconds and Lavellan jerks awake, gasping for air. It feels as though an invisible weight has been compressing his lungs. But, to Lavellan’s relief, he was in skyhold, in his bed - not in Redcliffe. More importantly, Dorian is in his bed, sitting up and watching Lavellan with his eyebrows drawn together and eyes glimmering with worry. One of Dorian’s hands trailed through Lavellan’s hair soothingly. He was not looking at Lavellan as if the elf were a plague. Soft green light was cast around the room by the veilfire torches around the room, easy on the eyes but enough to illuminate things clearly.

 

The dream was one that has dogged Lavellan since the events transpired. Although, it hasn’t tormented Lavellan’s sleep for so long he almost thought he had moved past it, but of course it still surprised and disarmed the elf. His eyes burned and Lavellan could tell that moments ago he had been crying physically as well. The pit of guilt the dream always managed to carve deep into Lavellan’s heart was still gnawing at him, and would now continue to do so for days as usual.

 

Except this is the first time Lavellan has had an audience to the disturbance.

 

Lavellan stays lying down but turns on his side to meet Dorian’s eyes fully. “That was entirely unsettling, Lavellan.” Dorian said, putting a transparent faux-nonchalantness tone over his words. “You woke me up. I had to watch you cry for ten minutes before I could wake you.” 

 

Lavellan cringed at the words. He tried to imagine being forced to watch Dorian suffer at the hands of his subconscious, unable to help. Absentmindedly, Lavellan outstretched a hand along the sheets, and Dorian met it to twine their fingers together.

 

“Must have been quite the nightmare.” Dorian whispered.

 

“It was -”

 

“Alexius, Redcliffe, I know. You managed to articulate some key phrases.” Dorian admitted. Lavellan tried hard to recall precisely what he said, but it was smudged, though he was sure that nothing was comforting. But Lavellan could see a film trapped in Dorian’s irises.    
  


Lavellan sat up against Dorian, pressing a kiss to the human’s shoulder blade lovingly. “He was your mentor.” Lavellan murmured, resting his cheek against Dorian’s cool skin.

 

“And look at what he did, how it still affects you, despite everything. I admired him.” Dorian said. 

 

“Are you saying it doesn’t haunt you?” Lavellan mused, lighter. His chest wasn’t tight any longer, and usually Lavellan would still be trembling after the dream. Dorian always assuaged Lavellan’s nights, and days, every moment was easier with him there.

 

“No. But right now I’ve just finished having to observe you punishing yourself because of it. And all I can think of is that I would not relinquish an opportunity to kill him.” Dorian words were steely  as he stared forward, and Lavellan knew that he was telling the truth.

 

But Lavellan nudges his shoulder with his own anyways. “Hey,” He breathes, one hand raising to turn Dorian’s chin so they were locked in eye contact. “He’s serving the inquisition now, Dorian, he failed thanks to you and he gets to live with everything he’s lost.”

 

“You have this awful habit of turning the tables in situations where comfort is due.” Dorian huffed, the thinnest of smiles pulled at the corners of his mouth.    
  


“Being around you is all the comfort I need.” Lavellan said, leaning to close the few inches between them and press a sweet kiss to the other’s lips and pull away.

 

“You also have an awful predilection for the unbelievably corny lines in situations, amatus.” Dorian laughed quietly, tilting his head in to lock his lips on Lavellan’s a second time.    
  


This kiss was soft, but held a languid determination that the last didn’t. Their lips moved in tandem with one another, and Lavellan parted his to allow their tongues to meet. One of Dorian’s hands rose to hold Lavellan’s jaw, his body twisting to accommodate a better position. Even Dorian’s lips tasted faintly of foreign, far-away spices, same as he smelled. Lavellan wondered if it was due to Tevinter lineage or simply Dorian’s natural scent, perhaps both. Either way, Lavellan would never grow tired of the aroma. The kiss continued, probing and deeper by the second, as if their mouths had never been made for anything besides this.

 

Though both Lavellan and Dorian had evidence against that thought.

 

The kiss broke with a snicker shared between the two. Lavellan’s cheek felt heated, and he could tell Dorian had a similar affliction. Then Dorian ducked his head down, and Lavellan felt Dorian’s lips pressing against the tendon of his neck, and then the hollow of his throat, and then along his collarbone. He didn’t suck or bite, each gentle touch of Dorian’s lips was light but meaningful against Lavellan’s skin, each area left seething heat in their wake. It felt has though the action could mend every cut, bruise, and scar scrawled across Lavellan’s insides.

  
  


Lavellan let out a heavy huff of breath. “Dorian,”

 

Dorian hummed in response, trailing his head back up to eye level and then pulling Lavellan into another kiss. This one was more passionate, meant to communicate his wanting, and Lavellan’s too. Lavellan held the back of Dorian’s head with one hand to gain leverage as their mouths danced.

 

Not daring to part their mouths, the two shifted together, pausing for seconds and pushing the sheets away from their bodies before returning their lips to one another. Lavellan moved along the bed until his back was against the headboard.  

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Dorian leaned back on his haunches to examine Lavellan, whom was wearing only the silken sleep trousers that was all the servants stocked his drawers with. He didn’t care for sleeping in the rest of the outfit. Dorian himself wore both the trousers and shirt supplied to him.

 

The human took a moment to divest himself of his shirt. Smirking, Dorian then leaned over Lavellan, dropping his head close as if to resume their previous kiss. But instead he back pedalled, sitting on his knees and taking the hem of Lavellan’s trousers and yanking them down, which Lavellan happily aided with a wiggle of his hips, leaving him exposed with Dorian’s eye prowling over him.

 

Before Lavellan could feel any semblance of self-consciousness, the elf leaned forward and grabbed Dorian’s wrists to pull him closer. Dorian zealously complied, making a noise similar to a growl that made Lavellan’s half-mast erection twitch.    
  


“Wait,” Dorian breathed reluctantly.

 

“Dorian.” Lavellan replied querulously.

 

With an amused laugh and teasing tone, Dorian cooed an annoying, “Patience, amatus, patience.” And grappled with the bedside stand drawer before pulling out a vial of oil. 

 

Dorian paused over Lavellan, looking at the whole of him in a way that made more heat gather in the elf’s cheeks. “You are so lovely, Lavellan.” Dorian said in an appreciative, honeyed tone that sent a shiver down Lavellan’s spine.

 

A smile spilled beautifully across Dorian’s lips, and then he was back, fitting himself perfectly between Lavellan’s spread legs. This way, Lavellan could feel the erection trapped beneath the fabric of Dorian’s trousers against his own. Folded between the Dorian and the headboard, Lavellan gripped Dorian’s shoulder with one hand, and the headboard with the other. The friction between Dorian’s clothed crotch against the bare skin of Lavellan’s cock already had him inhaling a shaky breath, and Lavellan eagerly rutted down into it - making Dorian hiss.

 

Their lips found one another, and Dorian wrapped one hand around the base of Lavellan’s cock, twisting his hand and pulling up along the shaft. The dry skin against the sensitive flesh of Lavellan’s member was rough and enticing, making the elf groan into the human’s mouth and cant his hips upwards into Dorian’s fingers for more. Dorian obliged Lavellan’s greed, fortunately, and dragged his hand back down, picking up a steady, quick pace as he stroked him. Lavellan’s head fell back against the wood of the headboard with a dull thud and an aching moan, his lips wet and red as they released the other’s. Lavellan pushed up  into Dorian’s hand only to come back down and grind into the bulge of Dorian’s contained cock. His lower lip caught between his teeth, Lavellan clawed into Dorian’s shoulder - who, when Lavellan opened his eyes again, was staring at Lavellan with his head tilted and eyes darkened by dilated pupils. 

 

The sight intensified Lavellan’s arousal ten fold and the elf bit out, “Creators, please Dorian.”

 

Dorian released a guttural sound that pooled in Lavellan’s pelvis and made him buck his hips wantonly. To Lavellan’s dismay, but understanding, Dorian’s hand released his cock to take up the vial of oil.    
  


Dorian poured a generous amount of oil across his fingers, scooting back a small amount and using his opposite hand to hold out Lavellan’s leg - making him even more exposed than earlier. But Lavellan’s burning arousal trumped his embarrassment as he felt one of Dorian’s fingers press against his ass and then sink in all the way to the knuckle. Lavellan’s breath hitched audibly as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

Dorian heaved a breathy groan. “Andraste, Lavellan,” he murmured, beginning to work the finger inside Lavellan, watching as it disappeared inside the elf. He twisted his hand, sliding his finger partially out and then back in tediously, not wanting to overwhelm Lavellan - or perhaps only to sate his own sadistic need to unravel Lavellan before even fucking him proper. Each thrust of the human’s fingers had Lavellan’s mouth hanging in a soundless moan and sent a flurry of sparks through the elf. A second finger joined the first, making Lavellan gasp and his body clench momentarily. Dorian choked with anticipation as he felt Lavellan tense around his fingers. 

 

The two fingers moved languorously, Lavellan could feel intimately the press of them, when Dorian bended them or twisted them. It was torturously slow, and left Lavellan periodically holding his breath until the pressure building too much and he exhales heavily. Lavellan would protest Dorian’s ministrations if he could even manage to form words, which he couldn’t - every time he opened his mouth, moans or whines dripped from his lips instead. Dorian was slowly fucking Lavellan open for him on his fingers. The human knew that Lavellan could come just from this alone, it’s happened before.   
  


Dorian scissored his fingers, opening of Lavellan and soliciting and strangled, “Oh, fuck me!” From the elf. 

 

“ Certainly .” Dorian replied, duplicating the action a couple more times before extracting his fingers from Lavellan. Lavellan immediately gave a cry of dissent, feeling far too empty.

 

But this was rectified hastily as Dorian stripped off his trousers and returned to kneeling between Lavellan’s legs, taking a moment to stroke himself and spread the remainder of the oil over his member before he lowered himself - positioning the tip of his cock against Lavellan. In one tender motion, Dorian slid into the warm heat of Lavellan’s ass. Jaw locked as he forced the rest of his muscles to relax for Dorian, Lavellan moaned through his teeth as the welcomed intrusion of Dorian’s cock made him feel so unbearably full. 

 

Once fully sheathed inside Lavellan, Dorian pulled back lethargically, only to drive forward again at an equally slow pace - making sure that Lavellan could feel thoroughly every inch that entered him. It made Lavellan emit a low, pained groan. Lavellan gritted his teeth, wrapping his legs tightly around Dorian’s waist and dragging the human as close as he could, grinding him deeper. Dorian gave a grunting moan in response as Lavellan rocked his hips softly now, like the lapping of waves at an ocean. Each breath was a whine or moan from Lavellan as he forced himself to go dangerously slow at this. Lavellan observed the way Dorian’s jaw clenched as the human slides his hands down the bare skin of Lavellan’s thighs before grasping his hip in a vice-like grip. Lavellan kept going - and Dorian let Lavellan until Lavellan could tell that Dorian’s skin was crawling, that the human was itching to fuck into the elf.

 

“Dorian.” Lavellan gasped, Dorian’s head jerked up from where he’d been transfixed with the movement of his lover’s hips.   
  


Lavellan let go of the headboard, moving his hand to hold Dorian’s other shoulder as well before shoving. Dorian’s hands flew to hold Lavellan’s back as he fell onto his back across the bed. Lavellan unwound his legs, straddling Dorian’s waist now. Dorian gazed up at Lavellan like he truly was worthy of a title such as the ‘Herald of Andraste.’    
  


Lavellan to began to move his hips in lazy, smooth motions between Dorian’s cock inside of him and the friction of Lavellan’s cock against his stomach. Now that Lavellan was actually raising hips  fucking , some of the tension dwindled from Dorian - but not much. Dorian stared a minute longer, enthralled with arousal at the sight of Lavellan getting off by himself on Dorian. But then the human moved his hips up with a firm thrust, taking the elf off-guard.“Dorian,” Lavellan gasped in surprise, whimpering. He splayed his hands across Dorian’s chest, raised up his hips as far as he could and slammed back down to meet the skin of Dorian’s waist keenly.    
  


Dorian groaned out in response, one of his hands moving to hold his side and the other cup the Lavellan’s thigh as he bucked up a again and again. Lavellan whimpered against the repeating the action, fraught with want and desire and, fuck, need. Creators, it’s pulling him apart. Lavellan lifted himself up, finding the rhythm to meet each thrust and fuck himself on Dorian’s cock as well as be fucked. The hand grasping Lavellan’s side moved to the rear of the elf’s neck, pulling him down to meet Dorian’s lips, swallowing one another’s groans. Continuing his movements, Lavellan’s hands moved along the skin of Dorian’s stomach, admiring of the muscle pliant yet tense beneath him as they fucked. Dorian slyly adjusted the angle of his hips, and in a moment his thrusts were were hitting Lavellan’s prostate. Their kiss broke, but Lavellan rested his forehead to Dorian’s, their breath mingling, bodies swaying to a small pause as if they decided, in sync, to relish this moment where they were both acutely aware of how much they loved each other. Each pound of Dorian’s cock into the bundle of nerves had flames coiling in Lavellan’s pelvis, he could feel the inferno of his orgasm approaching. His mouth hung agape and a chorus of moans and whimpers left him with each thrust, Dorian’s name laced between them.

 

Then Dorian sat up, his hands holding the small of Lavellan’s back like when he had first pushed the human onto his back. This way their chests were pressed together, Lavellan still sitting in Dorian’s lap as Dorian mouthed along the slender pane of Lavellan’s throat. The skin was sensitive and Dorian’s lapping tongue sent tingles through his entire body. 

 

Lavellan whimpered brokenly, “Dorian, I - I, ughn, I need -” 

 

One of Dorian’s hands snuck between their bodies to grasp Lavellan’s erection and begin a pace of steady pumping that made Lavellan cry out pathetically with the overwhelming pleasure of it. His cock throbbed in Dorian’s hand and the human stroked even faster, his moans growing in volume. Lavellan thrusted into his fist wildly, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s neck, clawing at the hairs at the nape of his neck as he did. “I’m going, creators, I’m going to come.” Lavellan whined, face buried in the crook between Dorian’s throat and shoulder. Dorian worked Lavellan harder, taking second long pauses to thumb the head of the elf’s cock. 

A minute later, Lavellan’s entire body was a shuddering mess as he came, spilling hot come across Dorian’s hand and between their stomachs. Lavellan gasped, his orgasmic moans muffled and quiet against Dorian’s skin.

 

Dorian waited as, giving a few ginger strokes to Lavellan’s oversensitive cock, he came down from the high of his orgasm. The elf’s body felt boneless as he was now more or less simply draped over Dorian’s larger frame - whom was gently laying Lavellan back on the bed, cock still buried inside of the elf. 

 

“Dorian,” Lavellan hummed, weakly adjusting his hips to get more of the human’s attention - as if he hadn’t already had all of it. Dorian was completely tense with holding himself back, having slowed to a halt while tending to Lavellan’s needs, and Lavellan could tell just how close he was as Dorian throbbed inside of him. “Mmhm, come on.” He urged, wanting Dorian to finish for himself.

 

Pleased, Dorian began move again. Lavellan inhale sharply as Dorian pull out, only to thrust into him half a second later. The pace was punishing, but Dorian wasn’t rough with the strength of them. They left Lavellan reeling, but were pleasureful without the spice of pain. He seemed to know exactly how to do things. 

 

Minutes later Dorian was coming inside of Lavellan with a long, drawn-out groan of ecstasy, his eyes fluttering closed as he finished. 

 

When he was done, Dorian pulled out and rolled onto his stomach beside Lavellan. If Lavellan’s nightmare had robbed the elf of grogginess, the midnight sex had returned it with a surplus.

 

“Here,” Dorian said, now holding a piece of cloth from the bedside table. He quickly cleaned up the mess made between the two of them and then some before laying back down with a sigh. 

  
Still on his back, Lavellan watched Dorian pull the blankets back over their bodies - despite the heat still boiling in Lavellan’s veins, it felt nice. Dorian pulled in close, laying half on top of Lavellan so that his head was resting on the elf’s chest, his legs tangling in Lavellan’s in a generally cuddly fashion. It took only a few minutes for Lavellan to drift into an undisturbed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> concrit always welcome


End file.
